The Arc's Golden Belt
by SunWukongMogar
Summary: 'What is that a belt or something'-Ruby Rose. No its far from a belt but it can be, it is a weapon that is apart of the family and it was handed down from generation to generation. Follow Jaune and find out how... He became a master of rope darting.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys** **mogar here and out with a new story for you guys. I hope you enjoy this story like the other stories I've made, this just popped in my head and wanted it to be seen by you wonderful readers. Now enough talking time to enjoy the show.**

* * *

 ***Prologue***

For years the Arc family have been a powerful family for generations. And each generation lies a different Arc, there was the viking era, the pirate era, the ninja era, and the knight era. These four generations represent the foundation of why the Arcs were considered the strongest in the battlefield, as well as being the smartest in tactics, but now a new era has come and a new Arc has risen to be the ultimate warrior in his generation. But this arc doesn't want to be just a warrior, he wants to be a hero and the protector of remnant. He will change history and destroy the evil that lurks in the dark, but he ain't gonna do it alone.

"Dad?" A six year old boy asked his father as the dad looked down at his son.

"Yes Jaune?" The father replied to his only son in a women infested house.

"What's that you're carrying?" Jaune said to his dad before pointing to a long white piece of silk with yellow accents rolled up in his hand.

"What this? Hehe Jaune, in my hand is a family heirloom that was passed down from generation to generation. Also know as a sash dart." The father explained to Jaune before unraveling the long piece of silk, letting it fall to the floor as it showed markings all over the piece silk.

"Even though I wear heavy armor most of the time, that doesn't mean I can't use it when I can't use my primary weapon." He told his son as he showed off the sash.

"What does it do?" Jaune asked again to his father as the man smiled at his son being so fascinated by the family heirloom.

"Well Jaune why don't I just show you, follow me into the backyard and watch me." The father told his son as Jaune got excited before he and his dad went in the backyard.

"Now Jaune before I show you anything, do you promise that you will train hard and be strong to protect the weak and hurt the ones that will hurt the weak?" Jaune's father asked him as Jaune stared into his eyes with determination and nodded.

"I promise that I will train hard and be strong to protect the weak and hurt the bad guys." Jaune swore to his father as the father smirked before taking a few steps back and uses his aura to add weights to each end of the sash dart. The sash itself started to glow as the aura pass through it showing all the details on the sash.

"Don't blink son or you'll miss it." The father joked before starting to swing the sash dart around his body then shoots it outward to a tree, making a sizable hole in it.

"Whoa...That was cool!" Jaune said excitedly as he had stars in his eyes.

"You thought that was cool then watch this." Jaune's father said to the six year old as he twirls the sash around so fast, that it was a blur before he slams it on the ground making a huge crater as well as dirt flying in the air.

After Jaune's father did that, he flings the other end of the sash that was wrapped in his left hand outward before spinning both ends of the sash vertically one hand over the other. He then finished it off with a tornado kick when he swing one end of the sash under his leg performing the tornado kick, while the other end of the sash was wrapped around his neck and did a pose as little Jaune just stared in amazement at his father.

"Well, what did you think son?" The father asked his son only to see Jaune staring at the glowing sash dart in his hands.

"Can you teach me dad? Please please please with strawberries on top!?" the little arc begged to his father as he gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Jaune, that piece of silk looks lame and outdated. Your father even used it as a tie once and you know him, he sucks on tying ties." Jaune's mother came by and joked about the sash even though she knows about its powers.

"Come on Jasmine can you please let that go, I had to improvise because I couldn't find a tie that day." Jaune's father whined as his wife brought up an embarrassing moment of his life.

"Nope, you will never live that down Roland not after what you did during our years of beacon." Jasmine told his husband as she vanished into the kitchen.

"Ugh, Jaune when you grow up and find yourself a woman don't get one that acts like your mother." Roland whispers to his son before having a plate break against his head.

"OW!"

"I heard that you ungrateful goofball!" Jasmine yelled out as she was cooking dinner for her family.

When Jasmine was making dinner someone knocked on the front door of the arc household.

 ***Knock-Knock-Knock***

"I got it honey, you continue cooking." Roland said to his wife as he pinched her butt, making her yelp in surprise. She threw a wooden spoon at him as he walked toward the door, and opened it to reveal an old friend.

"Ozpin? What are you doing here?" Roland asked his friend from his beacon days as Ozpin smiles and greeted him.

"Hello Roland its been a long time since we met, and it appears that I caught you before dinner starts my apologies." Ozpin said to his old friend before he became the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"It's quite alright Ozzy but you didn't answer my question?" Roland said to Ozpin as he crossed his arms putting on his serious face.

"You never come over just to chat and meet up, so how serious is it?" Roland eyed the coffee loving man in front of him.

"I'm afraid it's very serious Roland, the queen and her associates are making their move on Vacuo. Especially the Night raids, they been causing a great amount of trouble across the kingdoms." Ozpin told the blonde in front of him.

"Tch...Trying to disturb the peace I assume. Heh, its not the first time this happens though." Roland joked as he saw the mysterious man put on a amused smile but quickly vanished.

"I don't think this one is gonna be easy like the last time old friend, it was bad enough the night raids been robbing villages left and right." Ozpin said to Roland as little Jaune was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Indeed it won't, but it looks like we have a little guest listening into our conversation." Roland said as Ozpin agreed in amusement having a small smile while little Jaune squeaked from being caught.

"Why yes Roland we do have a guest with us at the moment." Ozpin said as little Jaune nervously came out of his hiding spot.

"Jaune, what are you doing we are trying to have a serious conversation." Roland told his son as Jaune bowed his down in shame before apologizing.

"Now now, there's no need to apologize I was just about to tell your father that you could be a amazing huntsmen someday." Ozpin changed the subject to cover the both of them.

"Really?!" Jaune said excitedly as he looks at his father.

"Uh..yes really Jauney boy, soon you will protect the people and will be pass down our family weapon to your children and their children's children, Just as long as you swear that you will protect the innocent." Roland told little Jaune as he shows the heirloom to him once more before putting it in a case.

Jaune stared at the piece of silk in awe and fascination as he looked up at his father then at Ozpin who gave a ghostly nod to him before saying his goodbyes to his father. When nightfall came around Jaune couldn't sleep, the reason why is because he couldn't stop thinking about training with the family heirloom that his dad showed him. Jaune tossed and turned trying to sleep but couldn't as he got up from his bed and quietly went out of his room to search for his dad's sash dart. Jaune was in his living room by his fireplace where his dad showed him the sash dart before putting it away.

"If I was dad, where would I put a long piece of silk at and how can I spot it?" Jaune said to himself as he looks around the living room trying to find the sash dart.

"Dang it where did dad put it? If only I could hear it so I know where it is." Jaune said aloud as he flops onto the carpeted floor.

 _' **Up...'**_ A ghostly faint voice was heard as Jaune quickly looked around the room.

"Hello? Is somebody here?" Jaune said aloud as he was clearly spooked from the sudden voice in the room.

 _' **look...up** '_ The voice spoke again this time a bit louder and sounds like it came from the bookshelves as Jaune looks towards the bookshelf then slowly walks to it.

"Look up? Is it telling me that dad's sash is up there?" Jaune asked himself looking up at the bookshelf as he saw something faintly glowing behind the second top row of books.

"That must be dad's sash dart but why is it glowing?" Jaune wondered as he quietly grabs a chair and placed it in front of the bookshelf then carefully stands on it and moves some of the books to see the faintly glowing sash dart while Jaune tries to reach it.

"Come on...almost...got it." Jaune said as he struggles to grab the sash dart before he goes on his tippie toes to reach it but the chair started to wobble then falls right from under him.

"Oh crap!" Jaune shouted as he was about to fall to the floor but he felt something wrap around his wrist.

"Huh?" Jaune looks up to see the sash dart has wrapped itself around his wrist and started to glow brightly.

 _' **Ca...Careful...'**_ The voice spoke again to Jaune as he can clearly hear the sash dart while he stared at the glowing silk wrapped around his wrist.

"O-Ok, thank you." Jaune said to the sash in awe and shock because his dad's family heirloom is talking to him.

Slowly the sash lowers Jaune back down to the floor and unravels itself around Jaune's wrist as the sash glows it dims down when it leaves Jaune's wrist directly. Jaune was amazed as well as freaked out at the same time from what just happened and wondered how the sash can talk and move freely to him.

"Jaune! Jaune what are you doing down here its two in the morning?" Jaune's father came downstairs as he yawned before looking at his son looking dumbfound staring at the sash dart hanging on the book shelf even though he put away from the kids.

"Jaune how did you find our family heirloom and why is it out?" Jaune's father said in a stern voice to Jaune before putting the sash away once more then looks down at him.

"Huh? Oh um...It saved me from falling?" the six year old boy says to his father as the father wasn't convinced from his son's excuse.

"we'll discuss this tomorrow because its passed midnight Jaune, go to bed and get some sleep." Roland told his son as Jaune went upstairs while Roland looks towards the sash dart he put away.

 **' _He's the one Roland, he has potential and you can't deny it.'_** The sash spoke to the man in his mind while the man sighed in exhaustion.

'I know Thanatos, I could feel it from the day he was born.' He said to the sash named Thanatos as he sat in a chair. 'I just hope that he will be the one to end this never ending war.' Roland told his spirit companion as he stood back up and went to bed.

* * *

 *** Somewhere where evil is born***

A man no older than thirty, felt a new presence entering their game of chess as he looks up towards the window looking for that new presence before speaking in a monotone voice.

"It looks like that another Arc has entered the fray into this war of bloodshed." The man said on a throne thinking intensely as the man looks out the window showing nothing but burned lands and Grimm roaming around.

"I wonder if he's even worth while to even be a threat to us." A woman spoke filing her nails as she nonchalantly putting her feet on a long table.

"We'll see soon enough when the time comes Sharlene, right now we got plans to finish and places to conquer." another man spoke sitting on the table reading a book as the man closes the book to see his different colored eyes, one green and the other blue.

"Tell salem and her pawns that we are going meet them once we make sure that the arcs won't interfere with our plans." The man in his throne told his servants to go and send salem the message as they bowed.

"Yes my lord." the two servants said unison before leaving him to think.

"Looks like we will finally end this stupid war once and for all." He said as his eyes glows through the darkness before fading into black.

* * *

 **Hello everyone it is I mogar, still alive and well. Sorry If I haven't been active lately, school has been keeping me busy and swim practice has me sore all around my body. Anyway this is my new story that I have been thinking for a while now since I just started learning the art of rope darting. Hopefully you all will enjoy this and has some feedback for me to read when I start up the next chapter soon. In the mean time enjoy and as Always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT.**


	2. The struggles of the sash and a mad mom

**Hey guys** **mogar here and out with a another chapter for you guys. I'm glad that you guys are here to support me and help me perfect my writing skills as well as listening to your feedback and tell me my mistakes and some advice to get better. I am truly thankful, so with that I should stop rambling and let you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The struggles of the sash and forgotten days**

 _ ***In the backyard of the arc house***_

Two weeks has passed when Jaune found out that his dad sash dart can talk, Jaune asked his father if he could train him with the sash dart. Roland tried to change the subject but Jaune was persistent and kept bugging him about it. Roland sighed as he wondered why did Jaune have to take up his stubbornness and his mother's fiery determination. So now the two are in the backyard with Roland having Thanatos in his hands while Jaune has a training version of his father's sash dart.

"Okay son, let's start off with some basic rotations. Step one get into position then use your dominant hand to spin your dart vertically. Like this." Roland showed his son the basics of using a sash dart as he spins the sash in a consistent movement before stopping.

"Alright now you try Jaune." Roland told his son as Jaune did what he was instructed to do making Roland nod in satisfaction.

"Good Jaune, now I'm gonna show you how to do a simple body wrap, I'll show you an example." Jaune's dad said as he shoots his sash behind him then wraps it over his right shoulder and catching in it in his right hand.

"Also Jaune do take notes, if you want to be more accurate with your shots when shooting out your must bend your knees sightly in order to hit your target with precision, do you understand?" Roland asked his son as Jaune nodded before he mimicked his dad's movements before instincts took over him and did a double leg five-forty then did a scorpion shot which made Roland spit out his water that he was drinking.

'What the hell?! Since when did Jaune learn how to do that?' Roland thought as Thanatos holds back a laugh before speaking.

 **'I do believe that your son is a fast learner, but from what I can tell is that he practiced those moves from television.'** Thanatos answered his question.

'I knew I should have stopped Janette from watching that Bruce Wee movie with Jaune.' Roland thought before coming back to his senses and clapped for His son.

"Nicely done Jaune, I didn't know you could do that." Jaune's father said as the young boy smiled in joy.

"Thanks dad, I made sure to be as agile as you before I grow big and strong like you." Jaune told him which made Roland feel so proud.

'I'm so proud of him.' Roland dramatically cries before Thanatos sighs in annoyance.

 **'let's just hope he doesn't inherent your perverseness.'** Thanatos bluntly said to him making Roland immediately stop.

'Hey, having hormones as a teen is a common thing' Roland defended before Thanatos having a comeback.

 **'Tell that to the hundred and plus girls you tried flirting with back in beacon.'** Thanatos tore down his master's words as Jaune wasn't paying attention and shot his training dart into his dad's jewels.

Roland screamed in agony when he holds his coconuts as he falls to his knees groaning in pain. Jaune panicked seeing his father in rolling around on the ground holding his crotch in pain before quickly running in the house yelling his mother.

 ***Two hours later***

Jaune was in the living room ranting on that he is sorry while his mother and sisters try to hold in their laughs when Roland gently places a ice pack on his bruised jewels then sighs in delight.

"Bahahaha!" Jasmine couldn't hold it in anymore as she let out a loud laugh while Jaune's sisters laughed as well leaning on each other for support.

"Jaune, when your training with a sash dart or any type of rope that has something heavy at the end of it be sure to look at your surroundings when shooting your rope dart. Do you Understand?" Roland told his son as Jaune nodded.

"Now go get dressed, we are heading into the village to get a few things." Jaune's father told him before slowly getting up and wobbles upstairs to get his wallet.

Few minutes passed by as Jaune was getting dressed to head out but he heard faint voices coming from downstairs. Jaune was curious and quietly went downstairs to see who were talking. Jaune hid behind a chair then peeked around it and sees his dad and mother in a argument.

"Roland I am not letting my baby boy touch that _sash,_ no matter what his fate is I will not stand on the sidelines to see Jaune get involved with a war that he can't possibly win." Jasmine told her husband as she is outraged while Roland tried to explain but she isn't having none of it.

"Jasmine please, I don't like it either in fact I hate it to the core of this planet but Its out of our hands." Roland said to her before sighing in frustration.

"Then why can't we hide it from him, keep it a secret if that's what must be done to keep him with us." Jasmine's voice cracked as she start to tear up before Roland pulls her in a firm hug.

"I know...I know, I never wanted him to go down this path. We just need to prepare him for what's coming." Roland said to his wife as he holds her in his arms.

Jaune just sat behind the chair that covered him from being exposed as he processed on what he just heard. Jaune didn't understand but he knew it makes his parents upset, his thoughts were going a mile a minute before someone talked to him.

 **'Can't understand what your fate is?'** Thanatos voice was heard in Jaune's head as the young boy looked around to see who was talking.

 **'Calm down boy I'm in your head right now talking to you spiritually.'** Thanatos said to the young arc before looking at his parents then quickly went upstairs to his room.

'um...who are you? And why are my mom and dad getting upset? And why does my dad have a sash that talks?' Jaune said in his mind as the spirit was silent for a moment before Thanatos replied.

 **'I am Thanatos, an ancient weapon that your father now carries and will soon be passed down to you. And** **ever since I was created** **and after generations of being passed down to the Arcs, I have fought countless battles, wars far bigger than today's wars, eliminated enemies that sought to destroy mankind.'** Thanatos explained to Jaune but Jaune was dumbfounded as he didn't understand what Thanatos was trying to say making the ancient weapon sigh in annoyance.

 **'Blast, I forgot that your still a child, when you were born, you were destined to be the next holder of the sash and to defeat the darkness. To put it simply and lightly, you are the next protector of remnant.'** Thanatos explained once again to the young Arc hopefully he understands this time.

'holy cow...' Jaune trailed off before he heard his dad coming upstairs.

"Jaune, you ready to go?" His father said as he knocked the door of his room.

"Yea just gotta put on my hoodie." Jaune told his dad before grabbing his hoodie and came out of his room.

* * *

 ***In the village***

Jaune and his dad walk through the village filled with hundreds of people ranging from humans and faunus as they go to a forge shop. Jaune known the place since he was little, he even help carry some little boxes for displays and seen all new things in the shop. The one who owned the forge was a friend of his grandfather. His name was Evan Raider, an expert in his craft and can make anything from scraps to raw ore into a sharp blade or a indestructible piece of armor. He's a force to be reckoned with when it comes to building armor and weaponry. Evan is a tall man and going into his fifties but he stills looks fit enough to kick some ass if one of his clients are being obnoxious and annoying.

"Ahh Roland it's good to see you my friend!" Evan yelled as he gave Jaune's father a hug.

"It's good to see you too Evan, so got my order?" Roland asked the tall blacksmith making the said blacksmith excited.

"Ahh yes yes of course come come I'll show you." Evan quickly rushes behind his counter and moves some stuff around to get something.

"Uh dad, what did you order here?" Jaune asked his father as Roland smiles at his son.

"You'll see when Evan here opens it." He told the young boy as Evan picked up two big crates and placed them on the counter in front of him.

"Two big gifts as requested friend, now hows my little warrior doing?" Evan said as he looks down at the young arc.

"Hi Mr. Williams, how are you today." Jaune said to Evan but the blacksmith frowned from the response.

"Bah! No need for formality here little one, call me uncle Evan." He said smiling with pride making Roland groan a bit before opening one of the big crates.

"There is no way my son is gonna call you that Evan." He said while unwrapping a object in the crate he opened.

"You'll see soon enough Roland, I will be a uncle to the boy one way or another." Evan said in determination as the blacksmith opened the second crate while Jaune thinks for a minute.

"Did you buy these crates because you forgot you and mom's anniversary last week?" Jaune asked his father as Roland freezes up while Evan looks up with a grin.

"Looks like the kid just figured out your secret Roland." Evan said before chuckling loudly while Roland looks at Jaune.

"Jaune, son, I will get you anything in this village if you don't tell your mother about that I forgot our anniversary. So please, keep this between us ok?" Roland bribes to his son as Jaune thinks about the offer.

* * *

 ***Back at the Arc household***

Jasmine looks up from her book she was reading as she felt like she should beat Roland for something before massaging her neck from a bruise she had a week ago. Jasmine doesn't know why but apparently Roland told her that she got hit by a pole and was knocked out on the day before their anniversary. But then Jasmine just realized something, today is the tenth of August and their anniversary was last week on a Thursday.

"Janette! Get the girls we are heading out into the village to find your father and brother!" Jasmine yelled out as she got off the comfy chair she sat down on before putting on her slim fit coat while slipping on her heels.

'When I find you Roland, Your ass is mine tonight.' She thought as she and her daughter head to the village.

* * *

 **Hey guys mogar here and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, I'll try to make more chapters once I'm done finishing testing for school and swim practices. Anyway if you like more of this then hit the follow and favorite button to for recent updates and other fun things to read. Also leave a comment for me about this story and how you think about it so far. That's all for now see you next time and as always, STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT!**


	3. A mother's wrath and a lucky shoe

**Hey, guys mogar here and out with another chapter for you guys. I'm glad that you guys are here to support me and help me perfect my writing skills as well as listening to your feedback and tell me my mistakes and some advice to get better. I am truly thankful, so with that, I should stop rambling and let you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter two: A mother's wrath and a lucky shoe**

Once Roland and Jaune were done talking with Evan, they leave the forge and continue to walk around the village. Jaune took his father's offer and told him to take him to the food court, and get that Mistralian special at one of the food stands which is popular with their mouthwatering ramen soup. Roland agreed and takes the young Arc to the food stand, the stand was called Dragon City which was somewhat of a Chinese/Vietnamese cuisine and they cook some of the best general tso chicken in the village. But when they got to the food stand there was a huge line in front of them. The line consists of men and women trying to get some of that general tso chicken as well as another famous food the food stand had and it was called the schezwan burger. The schezwan burger was the number one order that everyone wants and some say that if you mix it with the general tso chicken and the schezwan sauce, the burger will release all its delicious flavors.

"Ugh, why must there be a line every single time we are here." Roland said in annoyance as he waits in line with Jaune standing by him.

"Hey, Jaune!" A high pitched voice was heard and was calling for Jaune.

"Huh?" He said in confusion as he looked at the voice that called his name.

The person who called him was his childhood friend Raina Thomson, she's been Jaune's friend since they were born. The townspeople always thought the two were a couple but they denied it every time they were asked. Raina runs up to Jaune giving him a hug as he returned the gesture before asking her how is her day was. As they were talking the line moves slowly but surely closer to the food stand, as Jaune and Raina can smell the amazing general tso and the schezwan burger being made.

"Hmmm, that smells so good my taste buds are aching." Raina said with her mouth watering a bit as Jaune agrees.

"I can feel it Raina, so how was your day so far?" Jaune asked his friend as he changed the subject to get his mind off food before he starts complaining.

"Just the usual, helping my mom with the farm and my dad cleaning the animals." Raina answered as she puts a hand on her hip sticking out her butt a little bit making Jaune blush slightly.

' _For a girl that is the same age as me, she is growing in some areas that make me wanna-NO! No bad Jaune, bad thoughts!'_ Jaune thought as he shook his head a bit and came back to reality.

"O-Oh that's cool, so um have you heard of the new X-ray and Vav volume coming out next week?" Jaune asked as Raina looks at him with a dumb look on her face.

"Jaune I'm not a comic nerd like you are." Raina smiles stifling a laugh.

"Hey!" Jaune said as he points at her accusingly before the line moves closer to the stand.

"ROLAND!" A woman's voice was heard through the village and it was clear that woman was pissed.

"Mom?" Jaune turns towards the angry mother while his father slowly backs away from his son since his wife will find him quickly.

"Oh, crap..." Roland mutters as he tried to escape but one of his older daughters Jean blocks him.

"Jean sweetie can you please move." Roland politely told his daughter but Jean held her ground.

"You forgot your anniversary with mom." Jean bluntly said making Roland flinch.

"L-Look Jean I'm here to get her a gift and-" Roland tried to explain but something wrapped around him. It was Jean's weapon which was a whip.

"I GOT HIM, MOM!" Jean yelled out making Roland start to panic and quickly pulled Jean towards him and shoulder checked her to the ground before fleeing.

"Dad?" Jaune said as he sees his father fleeing from the scene before Thanatos wrapped itself around Jaune to make sure the young child is protected.

 ** _'Your father can be very cowardly when he accidentally forgets his and his wife's anniversary. It can get really tiresome.'_** Thanatos sighed as the sash dart sees Roland running away from his wife and his daughters.

"So I guess your dad forgot your mom's anniversary again." Raina asked Jaune making the young knight nodded before sighed in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry for his antics and his behavior," Jaune said making Raina giggle.

"I don't mind, your dad is pretty funny just like you." Raina said smiling at him making Jaune blush from the compliment.

"I'll take someone who's next up in line." A cashier said aloud as Jaune was up next.

"What can I get for ya kid?" The cashier asked the young boy as Jaune already knew what he wants.

"Can I have your general tso chicken and a schezwan burger please." Jaune said to the cashier as the employee nods and types in the order.

"You're in luck kid, you just ordered our last batch of general tso and last schezwan burger." The cashier told him as the person said the price. "That will be 11.65."

Jaune reaches into his pockets to get the lien for the cashier but only has eight liens on him. The cashier looks at Jaune with an odd stare before Jaune puts the lien on the counter and goes into his pockets again to find change. After ten seconds of searching for change in his pockets, he finally found some change which was two quarters, one dime, and five pennies. Jaune then handed the cashier the change as the employee counts the lien.

"Ah, fudge kid your three liens short." The cashier told him making Jaune feel disappointed but Raina puts down three liens on the counter.

"That should be enough." Raina said confidently as Jaune looks at her in shock before the cashier hands the order to the cook of the famous food stand.

"Raina you didn't have to do that for me." He told her but Raina rolls her eyes and folds her arms.

"And have you look like a kicked puppy? No thanks." Raina said to the young blonde as they wait for Jaune's order.

"Still I've could have gotten it next time." Jaune told her but she wasn't buying it.

 ** _'Sorry child but That ain't gonna happen when your father is being chased down by your mother and sisters.'_** Thanatos told Jaune in his head while the sash lightly glowed.

' _Ugh_!' Jaune groaned in frustration as his order came and was handed to him.

"Here you go, have a nice day! Come again." The employee said as Jaune thanked the person before walking away with Raina walking beside him.

"You happy now that you got your food Blondie?" Raina said to Jaune as he nodded and sat at an open table that is for the people to sit if they want to sit outside.

"I can share some with you if you like." Jaune offered but Raina shook head.

"No thanks, not much of a spicy food person." She said to him as she thanked him for the offer.

"Jaune, honey do you mind on hanging out with your friend for a while I have a talk with your father!" Jaune's mother called out as he heard manly screaming.

"Okay, mom! See you when I get home!" Jaune yelled out as he eats a piece of general tso chicken then walks with Raina to her house.

 ***At Raina's house***

Jaune and Raina were at her house and talked for a few hours before they head into the farmhouse. They were playing hide and seek with Jaune being the seeker, time flies by and Jaune is chasing Raina around the farm. They were having fun until a group of guys came towards them, Raina noticed them and frowns. Raina's family were in debt to some guys that helped them build their farm and the guys were there early to pick up what Raina's parents owe them.

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked as he sees the group of men then looks back at Raina.

 ** _'Careful child these men aren't gonna leave quietly.'_** Thanatos warned the young knight as Jaune nods before grabbing a horseshoe and unwraps Thanatos from his body.

 _'Do you feel lucky Thanatos?'_ Jaune asked the ancient sash dart while he ties the sash to the horseshoe making sure it was secure.

 ** _'I was built for war child what do you think, now let's just wait and see what they want so don't use violence unless necessary._** ' Thanatos told him as the group of men walk towards Jaune and Raina.

"Where're your parents squirt?" One of the men said in a demanding tone as the rest of them tower over them like a stone wall.

"We already paid you two weeks ago, we don't have to pay you until the tenth of September," Raina said to the big man in front of her with hostility in her voice as Jaune scans the men around them with Thanatos in his hands.

' _Anything that I should worry about?_ ' Jaune said in his head as Thanatos replies to him.

 ** _'The big guy in front of the girl looks really tough but the rest of his group not so much. But I would be cautious around him.'_** Thanatos told the young rope dartist.

' _Thanks, Thanatos_.' Jaune said to him as he gives glances at the group of men then analyze anything that may put them in harm's way.

"New rule has been added to the contract kid now where are your parents or we'll have to get handsy." The big man in front of Raina grins as the rest of his group have smug looks on they're faces.

"You can't do that! You can't make any changes without my parent's permission!" Raina said as she raises her voice in anger but the big man towering over her just laughs then backhands Raina to the ground. Raina falls to the ground holding her cheek in pain as she starts to tear up.

"We can do whatever we want kid, we helped your parents now they must pay up or else-" The big man was interrupted mid-sentence as there was a loud ding sound, metal hitting someone's face. Everyone looked at Jaune in shock as the young boy had Thanatos in his hands with the horseshoe tied to one of the ends of the sash dart while Jaune had the sash dart wrapped around his right foot with his eyes full of anger.

"Try that again and I'll be sure to make your face even more ugly fatso." Jaune taunted at the big man making the grown man growl in anger.

"Teach him a lesson, guys." The big guy said as his posse rush at the future protector of remnant before the big man grabs Raina and held her hostage.

"Arrgh! Get off me you creep!." Raina screamed out as she struggles to break free.

Jaune kicked the horseshoe into one of the guy's stomach making the man wheeze in pain and bend over before Jaune launches the sash dart straight into one of the guys face. Jaune then ax kicked the dude who was holding his stomach in pain as Jaune wraps the sash dart around himself and spins around while the now the group of men backed up away from him. Jaune moved closer to Raina as he throws the horseshoe at one of the men's head before spin kicking another across the face. The big man who held Raina hostage grabbed her by the neck and lifts her off the ground causing for the young girl to kick wildly as she gasps for air. The big man yells out to Jaune as he holds Raina in the air.

"Listen up kid! Either you stop with your Ninja bullshit or I'll break your friend's neck right here." The big guy threatened as he tightened his grip on Raina's throat causing her to choke and gag while kicking around.

Jaune stops his assault but stayed silent as his dad's sash dart never left his grip and lets the horseshoe drop to the ground. But little did they know is that the horseshoe fell on Jaune's right foot as Jaune stood up straight and stare at the big guy with intents to beat him to a bloody pulp.

' _How far can you reach Thanatos?_ ' Jaune said to the ancient sash dart as he slows down his breathing and aims for the big guy's head.

 ** _'Far enough for you to hit the coward in his face.'_** Thanatos answered the boy's question making Jaune smile ghostly.

' _Good but I don't think I have enough leg power to kick that hard_.' Jaune said as he is afraid he won't have enough power to knock out the big guy holding his childhood friend.

 ** _'Don't worry about that child, I'll handle that for you.'_** Thanatos told him as the sash uses some of its power and puts it around the horseshoe.

 ** _'Now all you have to do is kick it at the man.'_** Thanatos said to Jaune giving the young boy an opportunity to rescue his friend and prove that he is gonna be next protector.

Jaune closes his eyes as he concentrates the warrior inside him and focuses all of his senses into one shot. He must be precise, accurate, fast, and most of all, he must believe in himself. Time slowed down and everything around Jaune froze in place before he opens his eyes to reveal dark blue eyes filled with flames of a warrior that has won countless battles. As if in slow motion, Jaune launched the horseshoe with all his might and it shot straight at the big guy who holds Raina hostage as the horseshoe made an impact with the guy's head. With a blink of an eye, the big guy was sent flying into a tree as his grip on Raina was no more and the young girl was dropped to the ground coughing and gasping heavily while Jaune looks at the remaining group of men. The men quickly scurried off as they grab their knocked out comrade and got out of there with haste.

' _ **I knew it. I Knew you are destined to be a protector, just you** **wait** **child. Greatness awaits you.** ' _Thanatos said to the young boy before Jaune kneels on one knee breathing heavily as he sweats like he never sweats before.

' _Oh oum, my body hurts so bad.'_ Jaune said in his mind as Thanatos comforts him spiritually before Raina tackles Jaune and hugs him tightly.

"Oh my oum! Jaune how did you do that? Are you ok?" Raina asked him before she checks for any injuries.

"Yes Raina I'm ok just a little exhausted." Jaune groans as he lays on his back and looks up into the sky.

"Let's bring you inside, saving me must have been a hassle." Raina joked as she helps Jaune into her house.

"Thanks for saving me Jaune." Raina said genuinely to the young knight.

"You're welcome I would have done it again too." Jaune said to her making her giggle before kissing his cheek.

"my hero." Raina said as Jaune blushes up a storm while they walk into the house.

* * *

 **Hey guys Mogar here and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, I'll try to make more chapters during my Christmas break and make it longer for you all. Also special thanks to ansdrgn for beta reading and helping me with this chapter. Anyway if you like more of this then hit the follow and the favorite button to for recent updates and other fun things to read. Also, leave a comment for me about this story and how you think about it so far. That's all, for now, see you next time and as always, STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT!**


	4. Life is just not fair

**donHey, guys mogar here and out with another chapter for you guys. This chapter is gonna be more on the dark side so be prepared for any heartbroken moments. Also, leave a review and follow so you the reader can be up to date with Jaune mastering the sash dart. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and be prepared for more in the future, now to the chapter awaaaaaaayyyyy.**

* * *

 **Chapter three: _Life was just not fair_**

After the incidents which included Jaune's dad running away from his wife and daughters before finally getting caught and Jaune saving Raina's life from strangulation. Jaune sits in his room relaxing, reading the newest volume of X-ray and Vav. Everything was peaceful until things hit the fan. His sisters came running into his room and grabbed him and began dragging him into their room as Jaune was confused for a split second before remembering every time his sisters dragged him into their room that meant that it was dress-up time. His sisters did have names; they were Jean the oldest, Olivia the second oldest, Maria the third oldest, Joan who is Jaune's twin sister, then there were the triplets Janette, Janel, and Jenna, the nightmares

'Oh please no!' Jaune thought as he was being held against his will while he sees his sister Janette started getting out the dresses and hair ties.

"No no no no no!" Jaune repeatedly said as he squirmed around trying to break free, but his sisters were far stronger than him, much to his distress.

"Hold him still Janel!" His third oldest sister Maria said as she did his hair, making him squirm more.

"I'm trying ok!? tell that to Olivia!" Janel pointed to her fellow sister who was attempting to hold his legs down.

"Hey screw you! You try dealing with his legs!. He's making my boobs jiggle like they are on an Ursa or something!" Olivia said as she was struggling to keep Jaune's legs down while her breasts bounce up and down on them.

"Let me go! I have rights!" Jaune yelled out as he continued to struggle to break free, but his efforts were in vain.

"Yeah, the right to remain silent and let us dress you up!" Janel said as they finally managed to put Jaune in a white dress with some yellow trim on the ends, while his hair was braided into two pigtails.

"Awww! Janette take a picture quickly!" Maria said to her sister as Janette pulled out her scroll and took multiple pictures.

"I hate you all." Jaune groaned in annoyance as he stood in the middle of the room in a dress.

"We love you too little brother," Jean said to him before hearing sirens coming from the village. The eight children look out the window and saw the village on fire, and people running and screaming in fear.

"Crap! Maria get the triplets, Olivia, come with me! Jaune and Joan, you know what to do. Operation: Code Red!" Jean yelled out as the Arc siblings quickly scrambled to their feet and went downstairs, with Jaune successfully ripping off the dress and freeing his hair.

"Is everybody here?" Roland spoke out as jasmine and the kids were all in the living room nodding.

"Ok good, Jasmine get the kids down in the basement while I help the town folks," Roland said to them while grabbing his armor and Thanatos.

"But we can help dad! Olivia and I can assist you to keep the village safe." Jean said trying to convince her father but Roland shook his head.

"No, the only thing you two can help me with is to protect this house, your sisters and Jaune." He told his daughter as he tried to leave the house.

"We're old enough to handle things like this dad, please, let us help," Olivia spoke out as she stood next to Jean giving each other a nod before looking at their father.

Roland sighed in defeat and frustration before looking at his two daughters. He knew that they were old enough and were close to graduation, but he was still their father. Roland called Evan told him that his two daughters were going to help him keep the people safe, before telling him to keep his daughters safe.

"I mean it, Evan! If I see a single scratch-" Roland was about to finish but got interrupted and Evan spoke out.

"I Promise on my life and my whole career of being your blacksmith Roland; I will keep them safe," Evan vowed Making Roland sigh before continuing.

"Alright, meet us at your shop," he said before hanging up and looking at his two oldest daughters.

"Ok, Jean, Olivia, you two will assist my friend Evan and protect the village. I'll take care of the Grimm outside the perimeter of the village. Do you understand?" Roland told them as the sisters nodded and got their gear ready. While Jean and Olivia get their gear on, Roland looks at Jaune. The young boy stares at his father with hope and awe as Roland smiles at him then walks towards him.

"Hey, Jaune would you do me a favor?" Roland said to his son as the man kneels down to Jaune's level and holds out Thanatos to him.

 _ **'You sure about this master? Once doing this, you will no longer be able to hear me?'**_ Both Roland and Jaune heard Thanatos speak through the sash dart while the young knight was confused.

"Dad, what are you trying to do?" Jaune asked his father but before Roland could even respond he was cut off by a scream and window breaking coming from the living room.

Roland quickly turns towards the noise to see a Beowolf trying to break in but with a swift motion, Olivia's Claymore was planted into Beowulf's skull. Roland lightly loosened his muscles before turning back to his son. he doesn't have much time, he needs to do this Jaune was a little scared but he needs to be brave and help his family and make sure they are protected, Roland puts Thanatos in Jaune's hands before putting his giant hand on his head while the other holds his tiny hands with Thanatos then started to chant a ritual.

" _He who holds this sash is the protector of all that is good and pure._ _I do not harm the innocent,_ _he who harms the innocents has forgotten the face of his father._ _I do not shoot with my hand, he who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father, I shoot with my mind. I do not kill with my sash, he who kills with his sash has forgotten the face of his father, I kill with my heart."_ Roland finished the ritual and see that his son is forming a bright white aura around him as Jaune opens his eyes to reveal that they are glowing as well.

 _ **'Child, your father has unlocked your aura and transferred me to you. You are now connected to me and can use my powers as you grow but right now I'm only gonna give you two percent.'**_ Thanatos said to Jaune through his mind while Roland heads out with Jean and Olivia on his tail. Now it was just him and his five sisters and his mother.

"Well, this is gonna take some time getting used to but luckily I'm a fast learner," Jaune said aloud before his mom calls him from the basement. When Jaune was about to go downstairs he gets a text from Raina.

"Hmm? Raina, why is she texting me? Isn't she supposed to be at home?" Jaune said as he looks at the text. When he looks at the text he saw a pic of her behind a counter getting a glimpse of a beowolf looking around. Raina texted ' _pls help, I'm scared Jaune..._ ' which made the young sash welder heart drop to his stomach.

"Jaune, get in the basement now!" Jasmine demands but Jaune didn't move only to shake in anxiety and fear because Raina is in danger.

"Mom...Raina is in danger a-and she needs my help." Jaune told his mother but Jasmine shook her head no.

"No way! I'm letting you out there when there's a code red Jaune your friend will be ok as long as she hides, now come down here now!" Jasmine said to him which made him look at her with shock and disbelief.

"Mom, she's my only friend here in this damned village and only she understands what I'm going through ever since I was born! How can you say that to me when she's out there scared for her life Mom!" Jaune practically yelled at his mother for the first time ever in his life.

"I'm sorry mom but I can't leave her out there..." Jaune said to his mom before bolting for the door which made Jasmine scream in denial as she rushes towards her only son.

"Jaune don't!" Jasmine yelled out as she tries to reach him but Jaune suddenly vanishes. Jasmine was surprised with a mixture of shock that her only son vanished out of thin air before remembering that he has Thanatos now and became the new holder of the sash dart. Jasmine started to sob uncontrollably as she knew she couldn't do anything about it, fate has taken her only son away from her.

"JAUNE!" Jasmine gave one final cry as she roared his name before his sisters take her down in the basement and barricaded the door until they come back.

'You better keep him safe you pile of silk or I'll make sure that you will turn into a sweater!' Mrs. Arc thought as she sits down in the basement comforting her young children.

* * *

 ***With Jaune***

"Whoa!? How did I just do that?" Jaune said aloud as he is now on top of a roof of a house and looks back to where his house is.

 _ **'Hmm, it looks like you already know how to travel great distances at such a young age.'**_ Thanatos said to him as the ancient weapon was impressed that his new master has achieved such progress.

"Well, whatever I did will help me reach Raina faster." The young sash welder said to himself as he runs towards Raina's house while avoiding nearby Grimm.

Jaune hides behind bushes so the Grimm can't see him while he inches towards Raina's house. He texted Raina back hopefully she put her scroll on vibrate and said ' _Where are you?'_ , Raina responded quickly saying she was at the flower shop that was behind her house. Jaune rushed over to the flower shop and quietly searches for Raina.

"Raina? Raina where are you?" Jaune whispered as he searches around the shop but couldn't see her.

"Jaune...?" A faint voice was heard near him and Jaune looked around to where it came from.

Raina, where are you? I came as soon as I can." Jaune whispered back as he searches for his childhood best friend while going in the direction where her voice came from.

"...un...der...the...coun..ter...floor..." Raina's voice sounded dry and distance as Jaune went behind the counter and found a hidden door underneath the floor.

Jaune opens the hidden door and was shocked and mortified when he saw Raina. Raina was covered in blood and is holding an apron against a wound on her stomach, cuts, and gashes all over her body as Jaune quickly tried to pick her up but every time he did she yells in pain, she covers her mouth to keep her from screaming too loud. Jaune was running out ideas as he tries to think of something quick before his friend dies of blood loss and other infections, soon Jaune looked at his shirt then at her before ripping it off. Tearing up his shirt into long sections to bandage up her wounds temporarily and help her ease the pain before trying to pick her up again.

"Ok Raina, your gonna be okay just stay with me alright? Just stay awake for me ok?" Jaune said to her as he carries her on his back with Thanatos wrapping itself around her to secure her to Jaune's back before trying to do his new ability but it wouldn't work.

"What? Why can't I do that traveling thing from before?" Jaune said aloud confused why it won't work.

 _ **'I believe that you can only travel great distances on your own. Carrying someone with you is too advanced for you and I can only give you two percent, if I give you anymore you will die. We are gonna have to walk master, it's our only choice if you want your friend to live...'**_ Thanatos said to the young blonde as Jaune gave a frustrated sigh before taking a deep breath.

"Alright...let's just get her to safety..." Jaune said not liking the idea of speed walks back to his house in a middle of a Grimm invasion while his friend is slowly bleeding out on his back, yea no pressure there.

Not. One. Bit.

* * *

 ***With Roland***

Roland was holding down the frontline with other hunters as he decapitated an Ursa and bashes a beowolf with his shield. He then got a call from his earpiece, checked his scroll real quick to see it was his wife Jasmine. He accepted the call as it connected to his earpiece.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" Roland said to his soulmate as he roundhoused kicks another beowolf before hearing her sniffling.

"Jas. sweetie what happened?" Roland asked again while he slices Grimm left and right.

"...Jaune...Jaune is out of the house Roland.." Jasmine said to him in a depressed tone which made Roland stiffen as he rips an Ursa head off.

"He went to help his friend Raina...Roland, please find him..." Jasmine said to him a desperate tone making Roland's heartache.

"I will Jasmine, I will find our boy," Roland told her with determination as he can feel her smile again.

"I know you will...Stay safe." Jasmine said to him with concern in her voice.

"I will, I promise and you know I never go back on my word," Roland said as he blocks a slash from an alpha beowolf before stabbing in it in the gut then cuts straight down letting all its guts fall out before ending the call.

"Come on Jaune, you know hearing your mother upset hurts me..." Roland sighed as he cleared the rest of the Grimm on the frontlines.

"Thanatos, keep him safe...Protect him like you protected me all those years ago..." Roland said aloud before goes on the search on finding his only son.

* * *

 ***Back to our blonde knight***

Jaune has been carrying Raina for a good 15 minutes and he starts to sweat and breathe heavy as he speeds walks through town trying not to get spotted by any Grimm roaming around. For a seven-year-old its difficult to carry another person for a long period of time. And every few minutes he shakes her a little to make sure she stays awake and doesn't fall asleep.

"Come on Raina, I need you stay awake for me a while longer okay?" Jaune said to her as he shakes her a bit making her whine.

"I know, I know, you're tired but you can't sleep just yet so when we get to the hospital you can sleep all you want," Jaune promised her as he sees a barricaded road near them and sees a glimpse of the hospital at the distance.

'Thanatos how far is the hospital if I keep a consistent pace?' Jaune asked the ancient weapon as the sash dart glowed dimly before responding.

 **' _From my guess, I say about another twenty to twenty-five-minute walk.'_** Thanatos said to his master as the sash dart stopped glowing while Jaune continues to walk to the hospital.

While Jaune was carrying Raina he could feel something warm run down his back but he already knew what it was, as he can smell the metallic scent coming off of her before walking faster and securing her by tightening the sash dart a little bit. As he was walking the Grimm could smell the blood a mile away before a horde comes rushing towards the smell. Soon Jaune could feel the ground shake as he hears howling and roars coming in the distance and are getting closer. Jaune quickly picked up the paced and started to run to the hospital then heard some buildings behind him came crashing down making the ground shake violently before hearing a roar.

"Crap...Why must I have the worse luck on the planet right now?" Jaune groans in frustration as he thinks about why the world wants him to suffer while he sprints to the hospital.

"Come on Raina stay with me, we are almost there just stay awake for me ok?" Jaune told her as he holds onto her tightly and sees the hospital at the distance while seeing some hunters in the area.

"Hey! Help, Someone help!" Jaune yelled out as much as he could before tripping on debris and landing face first into the cold ground. This was enough to get the hunters attention and sees Jaune on the ground with Raina strapped to his back before rushing towards him until the horde Grimmimm coming closer.

"Grimm incoming!" One of the hunters yelled out as the rest of them readied their weapons as Grimm came in full force.

"Get the kids to safety while we will hold the Grimm at bay!" Another shouted as a group of hunters fought off the Grimm while a man and a medical team help Jaune get Raina to safety and medical attention.

"We're here Raina, we made it to the hospital you're going to be ok," Jaune said aloud as he tries to keep her awake as the medical team quickly and carefully try to get her off but Raina clings to Jaune for dear life.

"Raina?" Jaune asked her as he is confused about why is she still holding on, they made it to the hospital she's gonna be alright. Right?

 _ **'Master...I'm afraid she is not gonna make it...'**_ Thanatos said to the young knight while Jaune undid the wrap and holds Raina in his arms as he sees a smile on her face.

"Jaune...thanks for being my friend...and I'm-" Raina was interrupted as Jaune covers her mouth.

"Don't...Don't you dare say another word.." Jaune said with tears slowly swelling up as he holds her in his arms.

"Jaune...we both know that I'm...not gonna make it..." Raina barely manages to speak as the medical team tries to he keep her awake and bandage her wounds up.

"No you are gonna make it, I promise you that, Arc's word," Jaune told her while he looks at the medical team trying to stop the bleeding of her wounds.

"She's losing too much blood we need to get her inside the hospital ASAP!" One person from the medical team said in a sharp tone as they try to pick Raina off the ground but a gunshot was heard and one of the medic people got shot in the head leaving many who were protecting shocked and horrified.

"SNIPER!" A Huntsmen yelled out before getting shot as well before everybody takes cover while Jaune is trying to understand whats going on.

"Kid! Come on, this way!" A man yelled out towards him while waving his hands towards him as Jaune sees him and Raina hiding behind cover.

 **'Quick master, move out of the way before you get shot as well!'** Thanatos said in concern before Jaune runs toward them and dives into cover.

"Jaune..." Raina tried to speak but her throat was dry and worn when she sees a red dot moving up to Jaune's head.

"Save your energy, Raina they are gonna get us out of here," Jaune said to her oblivious that a red dot is crawling up his head.

'He's gonna die if I don't do something' Raina thought before summoning up all of her strength to move even though her whole body is in pain and saying stop but she can't, not when her best friend is in danger.

Raina slowly got on her knees and looked at Jaune getting ready to jump towards him. Then in slow motion, a gunshot was heard and the bullet of the sniper slowly comes out of the barrel, traveling slowly towards Jaune. But as the bullet flies through the air Raina got in the way and took the bullet hitting her lower back and coming out the side of her stomach. Time then went back to normal and loud screaming and roars filled Jaune's ear while catching Raina from the gunshot.

"R-Raina...?" Jaune was shocked that his childhood friend took a bullet for him and is now holding her bleeding out again.

"L-Looks like I...covered for you again crybaby..." Raina joked as she laughed a little before coughing up blood smiling looking into his blue eyes.

"Why...Why did you do that..." Jaune could barely speak out as he starts to cry seeing Raina slowly dying in his arms.

"Because...who else would have...done it..." Raina said to him breathing heavily as she has a few more seconds until she goes to the clouds.

"Promise me Jaune...promise me that you will...live and protect others like you did before," Raina told him as she grasps his hand while the young knight holds her hand tightly.

"How can I protect others if I can't protect my own friend..." Jaune said as he presses his head on her hands sobbing.

"Because I will always be with you Jaune...just promise me that you...will protect the others." Raina held out her left pinky finger for Jaune to seal the deal.

"I...I promise Raina...Arc's word." Jaune vowed as he hooks his pinky finger with hers making her smile before slowly closing her eyes and exhaling her last breath.

"Raina...Raina..." Jaune called her name but she didn't respond, he knew that she is gone now as he pulls her in and holds her in his arms shaking. Screaming with a mighty roar Jaune cried out in sorrow to have his childhood friend laying limp in his hands.

* * *

 **Well, that was pretty sad, hope that Jaune can overcome this and keep his promise. Anyway, I hope all you guys enjoy this chapter as I did writing it, took me a while to get this out there because I wasn't in the writing mood for a good two months or so and celebrating a friend's graduation party so yea that was a thing. I hope I can bring out the next chapter for you guys faster next time so I apologize for my long hiatus. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter would love the feedback. If you want more please be sure to hit that follow and favorite button when you get the chance. Well, that's all for now and as always STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT!**


	5. It's time to let go

**Hello everyone Mogar here and back with another chapter for you guys. We are now going into the juicy parts of this story so be ready and get your popcorn because this chapter is about how Jaune dealt with Raina's death a few months later. After this chapter, we will time skip to where Jaune is going to beacon legally. So enough talking from me and let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter four: It's time to let go**

It's been six months since Raina's death and Jaune still blames himself for letting her die. His family tries to comfort him but to no anvil, nothing cheered him up. It wasn't the same without Raina, now Jaune has himself locked in his room and putting his family sash dart away while Thanatos spirit tries to get him to talk.

 ** _'Jaune...I know how it feels to lose someone You care about...it's always hard to move on. But you need to keep moving forward, its what your friend would have wanted for you.'_** Thanatos started off as Jaune lays on his bed, emotionless and dead inside.

' _Please leave me alone Thanatos_... _I don't want to talk about it..._ ' Jaune said through his mind as the spirit vanishes away before hearing a knock on his door.

"Jaune? You okay, you've been in your room for days and haven't been eating as much." Roland said through the door as he was concerned and worried about his son's health.

"I'm fine dad..." Jaune said with a monotone voice clearly not convincing his father as Roland opens his door and looks at Jaune on his bed facing the wall.

"Jaune, your mother is worried sick about you ever since you got back from the hospital. I know losing Raina is difficult to bear son, but she would have wanted you to keep moving forward and protect others." Roland said to Jaune trying to help him get through this time of despair.

"You don't understand dad...how can I protect others if I couldn't even protect her..." Jaune told his father as he curls up in a ball laying on his bed.

"Jaune...losing someone close to you is tough and unpredictable, but we must not let our despair and sorrow take control. We are the light for the people Jaune, we give them hope, protection, and courage to stand our ground." Roland said to his son with words of wisdom while sitting next to him and rubs his back as comfort.

Jaune didn't respond as he lets his dad rub his back before drifting to sleep. When he did, Jaune was transported to a place that is dark and foggy. Jaune opens his eyes and sees that he wasn't in his room. Jaune looks around but can't see anything because of how dark and foggy it was.

"Dad?...Mom?...Thanatos?" Jaune called out but no one answered only his own echoing in the distance.

"You seem to be lost, kid." A voice was heard behind him and Jaune turned around to see a middle-aged man in a worn brown robe looking down at the young knight.

"Um...hi, I'm J-Jaune Arc." The young boy stutters a little while the man smiles lightly.

"I know who you are boy. I know everything about you ever since you were born." The man said to him making Jaune feel uncomfortable.

"Not in that sense...Anyway, do you know where you are?" The man asked only for Jaune to shake his head no.

"Figured as much, right now we are in limbo. Which basically means you are dreaming and at the same time your not." The man explained as Jaune listens while maintaining distance.

"So, why am I here?" Jaune asked the man still confused on whats going on.

"You've been brought here because you have been chosen to protect the next line of hunters and huntresses and I assume your father passed down the weapon to you?" The man said to Jaune making the young knight nod before looking down in guilt.

"Something is troubling you boy?"

"N-No, just...just thinking about-" Jaune was interrupted by the man as the middle-aged man spoke.

"The girl? Yes, I saw how she protected you. I'm sorry for your loss." The man apologized to the young sash wielder while Jaune thought about what happened six months ago.

"Yea..." Jaune said in a low yet audible enough to hear.

"You feel that you could have done something to prevent it?" The man said to the young boy making Jaune nod.

"Boy, come here, I'm gonna show you something that will help you get through this." The man told the young sash wielder as Jaune walks over to him while the robed man kneeled down and pulls out a necklace that is assorted in white and gold gems while surrounding a big sapphire blue jewel that was carved into two crescent moons with a silver casing on the outline of the jewel.

"Isn't that my family's-" Jaune was to about ask but the man interrupted him.

"Crest? Yes, this piece was worn by many strong Arc warriors from the ancient Vikings to the now Knights. But you, you inherited a mixture of both era of the ninja and Knights." The man said in a fascinated tone.

"Umm, I'm sorry but you lost me at ancient Vikings and other stuff." Jaune apologized as he tries to understand what the man means.

"Ah yes, my apologies kid your still young to understand the full story of your ancestors. To put it simply is that your grandfather and his father before him wore this medallion to achieve great feats." The man said to the young sash wielder before handing the medallion to him.

"I think I know what you mean but not a lot," Jaune said honestly as the man chuckles before patting his head.

"That's alright as long as you know the basics of your family's legacy and I believe it's time for you to wake up." The man said as he uses his thumb and presses it against Jaune's forehead.

"what are you doing-" Jaune was interrupted once again before closing his eyes and waking back into his room.

"What the heck just happen?" Jaune said aloud as he looks around the room to see he's back in his own room.

"Jaune! It's Joan, may I come in?" Joan said to his twin brother from the outside of his door.

"Yeah sure come in," Jaune replied as Joan walks in and has some fruit in a bowl.

"How are you feeling?" She asked walking towards him as she holds out the bowl of fruit if he wants any.

"I'm...doing well just thinking about stuff," Jaune answered before taking an apple slice and ate it.

"Like what?" Joan asked again as she sat on his desk chair while eating some grapes.

"Its nothing important-" Jaune began but was interrupted when Joan slams the bowl of fruit on his desk then looks at him with anger.

"Don't you dare lie to family Jaune, you know dang well if you do. Mom taught us to never lie to each other and talk about our problems with the family. But yet here you are going to lie, lie in my face, is that what you want Jaune? Lie to us, keep secrets from us, isolate yourself from the family?" Joan ranted as she looks at Jaune with anger and sadness in her eyes while Jaune just looks away in silence.

"We know you're still grieving about Raina Jaune and we understand how you feel but you need to let go. She would have wanted you to live on and-" Joan was cut short as Jaune just snaps and tackles her into a wall then pins her.

"HOW COULD I LET GO JOAN?! SHE WAS MY ONLY FRIEND THAT UNDERSTANDS ME!" Jaune yelled in her face as he held her against the wall with his aura slowly seeping out.

"YOU OR THE REST OF OUR SISTERS DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO HAVE A FRIEND DIE IN YOUR ARMS AND HAVE TO CARRY HER BODY TO A PLACE WHERE SHE HAS TO BE BURIED WITH THE REST OF THE PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T MAKE IT!" Jaune told her with anger and grief before tossing her to the ground then runs out of the house.

* * *

 ***deep in the forest ***

Jaune ran not too far from home but enough so he can have some time for himself before he reached a roughly made house that he and Raina made two years ago. Jaune went inside and looked at drawings all around the walls and floor as he glides his hand against them remembering how much fun he had when Raina was around. Jaune sighs in depression before going to a certain part of the handmade house where there were a fire pit and wooden logs as chairs. Jaune could see how he and Raina used to stand by the fire pit toasting some marshmallows then watch the ambers fly into the sky. After a minute of remembering good times, he sat on one of the wooden logs and sat there in silence listening to the wind moving bushes and grass.

"I knew you would be here." A familiar voice rang out sending chills down Jaune spine as he turns towards the voice that put his stomach in a knot. When Jaune turned to the person whose voice he knew all too well. It was Raina.

"R-Raina?...What are you doing here? I thought you died?" Jaune said in disbelief as he tries to understand why she is here, he knew she died in his arms.

"I did die...but I can see that you still grieve for me." She told him making the young sash wielder bit his lip and look away.

"Jaune, you need to let me go...you promised me that you move on." Raina continued before Jaune look at her with tears in his eyes.

"I can't Raina...I just can't move on without you...I'm not ready to let you go..." Jaune said in a broken tone as his tear glide down his cheeks.

"Jaune..." Raina walks towards him and caresses his cheeks so he can look into her eyes. "Please, live on for me and protect the weak. Like you promised me, are you really gonna break the promise that you vowed not to?" She said to him as she looks into his broken blue eyes while Jaune could feel her soft hands holding his face.

"...I just want you here...with me..." Jaune said with sorrow in his voice making Raina lean her head against his.

"Then keep your promise that we made and I'll be sure to stand by you until the end of time." She promised him as Jaune slowly wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly.

"Ok...I will keep our promise...Arc's word and my soul." He said to her as he looks at her wishing he could stay like this forever. Soon the sun shined down upon them.

"My time is up Jaune, I need to go now..." Raina said to him in a sad tone as she too doesn't want to let go either.

"Please, let us stay like this for a few more seconds," Jaune begged to make Raina slowly tear up and nodded before hugging him tightly, putting her head in the crook of his neck.

Not soon after Raina started to dissipate slowly into particles from bottom to top. Jaune sees this and holds tighter to her as she did the same. Jaune felt his shirt getting wet but he already knew why its wet, he just holds onto her until Raina pushes gently against his chest so she can look at him. He looks back at her to see her smile making him smile sadly before her body dissipated faster as Raina holds his face and leans forward to kiss his cheek. Jaune closed his eyes when she did it as Raina soon dissipated completely making Jaune feel nothing but the wind blowing against him, not the warmth he felt in his arms. Jaune stood there taking in the last moment he had with his childhood friend before taking a shaky breath and looks up in the sky, wiping tears out of his eyes and smiles.

"I'll make sure to not break our promise Raina, just watch me make you proud," Jaune said into the skies before heading back home and leaving the old house they made.

* * *

 ***Back in the Arc household***

The whole family was freaking out on where the young knight went off to as Roland calls Evan to see if Jaune is there and Jasmine asked the sisters about where they have last seen him. It was chaotic until the front door opened making everyone look towards the door and see the only son in the family. Jaune walks in and sees his parents, as well as his sisters, look at him like they seen a ghost.

"Um...I guess you guys were looking for me heh." Jaune nervously laughs before getting tackled by his sisters as they hug him tightly.

"JAUNE!" They yelled out in unison as they crush the poor sash wielder.

"Argh..guys...can't...breathe.." Jaune managed to say as his face gets smothered by his sister's bodies.

"Alright, girls that's enough now get off of him so he can breathe," Roland said to his daughters as they did and let Jaune breathe the fresh air.

"Jaune where were you? We were worried sick, Your mother was having a panic attack she and the girls couldn't find you." Jaune's father asked as Jaune looked down in shame.

"I just went to a spot me and Raina used to play at. I needed some time for myself to think and remember some of the good times we had together." Jaune said to them as they listen to him and let him let out his emotions.

"When I was there, I remember that I made a promise to her that I must keep moving forward and protect others like I did with her to the best of my abilities," Jaune told them with a smile on his face as his dad smiles proudly at him while his mom hugs him caringly as his sisters grouped around them and performed a group hug.

' _Thanatos, I want you to show me to be the best sash wielder in remnant_.' Jaune said in his head as Thanatos spirit appears beside him on his shoulder.

 **'I'll _do the best I can to teach you the art of the sash master._ ' **Thanatos said to the young arc as the spirit lets Jaune have this moment with his family.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey guys Mogar here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I mean really this took way too long for me to write down as I was trying to set the mood and put sweat and effort into this like the rest of the chapters. But anyways yeah the next chapter is when Jaune goes into beacon legally since he has to control and hone his skills with the sash dart so keep a look out for that. Well I think that's enough blabbering from me, again I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you want to be up to date with this story then be sure to click on that follow and favorite button so I can bring in these chapters faster. That's all the time for now and have a nice day and as always BE STRONG, BE AWESOME, MOGAR OUT!**


	6. The First Step

**Hello everyone Mogar here and back with another chapter for you guys. We are now going to see Jaune be enrolled in beacon after 10 years of training. Find a seat and hope you guys enjoy this chapter that I made. So enough talking from me and let's get into the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter five: the first step**

Ten years have passed and Jaune has been training hard to live up to his family's legacy. As well as being handed his family's crest by that mysterious man in his dream or was he in limbo? Well anyways during his ten years of mastering/training with the sash dart, Jaune still visit Raina's grave almost every day and bring her favorite flowers which were snapdragons. Now, Jaune received a letter from one of the prestigious hunter academies, Beacon from the kingdom of Vale. When he got the letter he felt excited and overall surprised that he got one from a popular academy.

"I'm so proud of you Jaune!" Jasmine said in glee as she hugged her son a little too much.

"Thanks...mom..." Jaune wheezed out before prying her off of him as Roland patted him on the back.

"You've done well son, now it's up to you to take that first step of your future," Roland told him before giving him a big hug feeling proud that his only son is becoming a huntsman.

 **'You still got a to learn master, Beacon is only a portion of your actual duty.'** Thanatos said as the sash dart was strapped around to the boy's waist like a belt.

' _Yeah Yeah, I know Thanatos.'_ Jaune said to his talking weapon as he hugs his father back then let's go and read the letter.

' _Dear Jaune Arc,_

 _I would like to congratulate you on being accepted to beacon academy and hope you dedicate your life to protect the people of Remnant. As well as show me and the professors here that you have what it takes to be a huntsman. But on a side note, a friend of mine told me a lot about you and I must say you got potential for great things. See you in three days, Mr. Arc._

 _sincerely, Headmaster Ozpin.'_

When Jaune read the letter he felt relieved and proud that he gets the chance to be a hunter like his father and his father before him. He is gonna uphold the legacy of what his family is.

"Looks like baby bro is gonna be a hunter like us huh Olivia?" Jean said to the second oldest sister in the family making Olivia smile while crossing her long legs as she was sitting on the couch in a purple dress that fit well with her figure.

"You're right Jean, I think Jaune is trying to steal our thunder." Olivia joked making Jaune roll his eyes at their antics before laying the letter on a stand.

"Yea right, I think stealing your guy's thunder is the least of my worries. Besides, I would rather be in the shadows than out in the open." Jaune said to them making the two sisters creep up on Jaune before pouncing on him tickling him.

"I'm sorry, what was that brother?" Jean said as she pins his arms above his head while Olivia tickles his sides.

"We can't hear you over your loud laughter." Olivia finished what her sister was about to say as Jaune tries to break free from their grips as he laughs uncontrollably and squirms around.

"Hahaha, guys hahaha stop I'm gonna piss myself!" Jaune managed to say through his laughs before grabbing Jean's wrists and pulls her over him making her land on top of Olivia.

"UUUWWAAAA!" Both sisters yelped in surprised when Jaune toss Jean over him to get Olivia to stop tickling him as he gets free and sighs in relief.

"That's what you get, now if you excuse me I need to pack and prepare for Beacon," Jaune said as he goes into his room while his sisters pouted and whined, which made him stop in his tracks.

"Awe, I wanted to play with Jaune-Jaune before he leaves..." Janel said as she kicks the floor while Jean and Olivia get up from the floor and dusted themselves off.

"Can you please play with us Jauney?" Jenna pleaded as she gives Jaune the puppy dog eyes making the young sash wielder try to resist his sister's cuteness.

"Please not the puppy dog eyes Jenna." Jaune winced when Jenna started sniffling making his heart hurt before giving in.

"OK ok fine I'll play with you guys." The young sash wielder sighed in defeat as his sisters jumped in joy and victory.

 ** _'Looks like you can't resist your siblings for long Jaune.'_** Thanatos said in an amused tone as Jaune slumps his shoulders before being dragged by his sisters.

* * *

 ***Somewhere near an old castle***

A man wearing a torn brown robe walks through the dirty and messed up streets of a burned down village. This man soon was at a castle, looking at its sheer size of it before entering it. Not even a second later the robe wearing wanderer was assaulted by a sword flying his way. Quickly, the man dodges it and sees his attacker, a male with black hair fading into white at the ends, formal clothing that resembles of a noble with a white cape blowing in the wind of the outside.

"Never would have thought that the timekeeper would be in my presence." The attacker said in mock surprise while the now known 'timekeeper' stares at him.

"Galahad...you should know why I'm here. The boy now is heading to vale to hone his skills to defeat the ones that Salem is associated with." The timekeeper said to Galahad earning a smirk from him.

"I know, I've heard he's making quite the drastic progress and is now wielding the golden belt," Galahad said to the robed man as his sword flies back into his hand then sheathes it.

"Then you know Salem and her pawns will be informed by the night raids. If the boy is to be killed then we are doomed." The timekeeper told him as Galahad frowns before walking towards him then went passed him, heading out of the castle until stopping at the entrance and looks back at the timekeeper.

"Then let's hope that Thanatos is doing his duty and protect the boy with his life...we don't have much time...Arthur... " Galahad said before dissipating into a shiny blue hue of dust while the timekeeper known as Arthur sighs.

"I know...old friend..." Arthur soon walks out of the castle and the stoned building collapsed in on itself as the robed man soon vanishes out of thin air.

* * *

 ***Back with Jaune and his family***

The three days went by quick as Jaune is dressed in a lightweight yet durable armor that covered his chest, and forearms while keeping the maneuverability he is comfortable with to a point. Under the armor, the young sash wielder wore a pumpkin Pete hoodie that he won from a raffle and a simple black compression shirt under the hoodie that hugged his figure. For pants and shoes, he wore weathered black joggers with some gold and white accents that are a little baggy to give him maximum flexibility and some agility, the shoes are just regular high top black sneakers that are lightweight and comfortable.

"I told you he would wear it Maria, now pay up," Joan said to her sister while holding out her hand as Maria grumbles in defeat as she hands her twenty liens.

"Ugh, I didn't think he would actually wear it as a part of his outfit!" Maria whined as Jaune's family wait for the bullhead coming to pick up hunters in training and Jaune is feeling a little nervous.

 **' _Nervous Jaune? Don't worry your father was the same way when he enrolled in Beacon.'_** Thanatos told the blonde as Jaune looks at the kids that will soon be hunters.

' _It's just...I'm not really good with interacting with people, especially in my age group._ ' Jaune said through his mind as he looks at Thanatos attached to his hip.

 _ **'Don't worry boy just be natural and you'll be fine.'**_ Thanatos said before the bullhead flew down and land on the ground.

"Welp...looks like my ride is here," Jaune said before his mother hugs him tightly tears streaming down her face.

"My baby boy...I'm so proud of you!" Jasmine cried as she crushes his only son in a hug making Jaune wheeze a bit.

"Honey you gotta let go, Jaune is turning purple," Roland said as he tries to pry his wife from the sash wielder.

"Yes...air would...be nice..." Jaune managed to say as he looks like he's about losing consciousness before his mom finally lets go of him to let him breathe.

"Sorry dear it's just that...we are gonna miss you so much, especially your sisters," Jasmine said in sorrow since her son is going into a dangerous career as Jaune's sisters circle around him and gave him a group hug.

"Don't die on us Jaune-Jaune," Janel said as she hugs him against his chest plate while Jenna was on his left.

"We are gonna miss you, big brother," Jenna said next as she hugs him tightly.

"If you die can I make our room into my dream room?" Joan asked only earning six punches to the head.

"OW! I was only kidding geez...do come back to us safe."

"Try to make friends as well, and maybe girlfriend if you are lucky." Maria joked as she hugs him from the back.

"OK girls we must hurry and end it quickly because Jaune's ride can't stay for too long," Jean said as she hugs his brother before letting go and waits for the rest of her sisters to do the same.

"Do call us whenever you are free bro, we would like to know what you've been doing in Beacon," Olivia said to him as the new students of beacon walk on the bullhead and made the last call to huntsmen in training.

"I will Olivia, I promise...well I gotta go now, wish me luck!" Jaune said to his family as he starts to jog towards the bullhead and enters it before the hatch closes behind him and takes off to beacon.

"Did you remember to pack his motion sickness pills, Roland?" Jasmine asked her husband making the man of the house stiff and sweat drop.

"Uhhh yeaaa...of I course I did honey," Roland said trying to sound convincing but Jasmine saw right through it and glared at him.

"You forgot didn't you?" Jasmine looks at him with a disappointed look on her face while the daughters of the family were either laughing or recording it on their scrolls.

* * *

 ***On the bullhead***

The young sash wielder was starting to feel nauseous and dizzy as he tries to not think about it until he hears two female voices behind him. Jaune looked behind him and saw what looks like friends but from the conversation, he is hearing says otherwise. One of them short and cute, while the other was hot and gorgeous with hips and thighs that any man would kill to feel them, this made Thanatos shook him out of his imagination.

 ** _'Now is not the time to fantasize about girls Jaune, try and focus please.'_** The ancient weapon spoke as the sash itself glowed ever so slightly before Jaune nodding until his stomach started to act up again and felt his breakfast coming in his throat.

"Oh, sweet Oum...I think I'm gonna hurl..." Jaune barely managed to say before covering his mouth to hold his insides from coming out as he looks for a trash can.

"Looks like that guy is gonna vomit on himself huh rubes." A blonde maiden said aloud as the short redhead looks towards Jaune direction.

"Do you think he ate something bad?" The redhead asked curiously as the sash wielder went to the bathroom and did his business in there.

"I don't know but I'm so proud of you sis!" The blonde pulls the short redhead into a tight hug.

"ACK! Yang...please stop..." The redhead whined as she struggles to get out of the blonde brute grasp until a holographic screen appeared of a woman with blonde hair and what looks like business attire on the windows of the bullhead.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." The woman announced throughout the flying ship as Yang, the brute who is holding the redhead in her grasp asked who the woman is.

"Who's that?" Yang asked and was answered immediately by the holographic woman.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The woman known as Glynda introduced herself making Yang say oh in surprise.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy," Glynda told the future students of Beacon as Jaune came out of the bathroom feeling better now that his stomach calm down.

"Thank Oum there was a bathroom in here, otherwise I would have vomit on some girl's boot," Jaune said in relief before seeing everyone is paying attention to Glynda.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it," Glynda said to them as Jaune felt a little sad, remembering his duty on protecting the weak and innocent as well as letting Raina die in his arms.

 **' _You ok Jaune?'_** Thanatos asked in concern at the new protector of Remnant.

'Yeah, just remembering the past is all...' Jaune replied to his family heirloom before taking a deep breath and exhaled calming his nerves.

 **' _You will make her proud Jaune, I can feel it.'_** Thanatos said to him making the sash wielder smile before looking out the window and see the view of vale.

'Thanks Thanatos, I appreciate it.' He said to his ancient weapon partner, not knowing a certain redhead and a black haired feline was watching him from a distance.

* * *

 ***Time skip to the initiation***

After spending the night in beacon for the first time, Jaune felt excited and nervous at the same time. He has trained his ass off so he can hone his skills with Thanatos and protect the innocent. Now he can further improve his skills and experiment/learn new tricks in the future during his time here. Jaune wakes up earlier than most people as it was five in the morning and the sun just peaked through the night sky. Jaune then got up and head outside to get in a little warm-up before his test. The sash wielder soon came across a tree near the edge of a cliff as Jaune took off his shirt so he can move more freely, revealing his toned body.

'You awake Thanatos?' Jaune asked his weapon companion as he unravels the sash dart from his waist and the sash dart soon attached itself to his wrist while it glows a nice white hue.

 _ **'Of course Jaune, I've been awake** **for centuries.'**_ Thanatos told the young knight who is holding a weapon made for a ninja.

'Good, let's go with our usual warm-up.' Jaune said as he starts to twirl the sash dart around and did some basic spins then hoops the sash around his right leg before shooting outward.

Jaune continued this until he started to get more advanced as the sash wielder uses his aura to put weight in both ends of the sash dart before spinning both ends around his body almost turning them into a white blur. He then kicks one of the weighted ends of the sash dart and hit the tree with so much force it made a huge hole, creating a loud crack through the air as the sash dart started to whistle, getting louder and louder, like a jet engine starting up. This made everyone who was sleeping in beacon wake up suddenly from the jet engine like noise.

"Ugh, who left their jet boots on?" A very tired Yang said as she groans while trying to block out the noise.

"Yang~ turn off your bike." Yang's sister Ruby said as she puts her pillow over her head while everyone started to get annoyed but had to get ready for their initiation.

Soon, after about an hour has gone by, Jaune finishes his warm-up by spinning both ends of the sash dart around his body before tornado kicking over one of the ends of the sash while the other end wraps around his neck then poses into battle position. Jaune breathes in for a moment before exhaling causing his body to steam from the sweat he created while doing his warm-up. He then heard clapping, the sash wielder turned towards the clapping to see professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon.

"Good to see one of my future students is actually putting in the effort before the initiation." The headmaster said to the young man as Jaune was shocked that the headmaster is talking to him.

"Good morning headmaster, sorry if I was making too much noise." The young blonde apologized to him making the older man smile in amusement.

"It's quite alright, I was just on my way towards your initiation which in fact you have 10 minutes to be there." The man said to Jaune making the young Arc panic before grabbing his shirt and rushes off to the locker rooms that was shown to the students yesterday.

"Why did you lie to him Ozpin? The initiation doesn't start for another hour and forty-five minutes." Miss Goodwitch said as she walks alongside with the Headmaster causing Ozpin to smirk slightly.

"Gotta have some fun while running a school Glynda. It would be boring if I didn't, besides I think having you by my side is also fun." The man said as he pinched her ass causing her to yelp in surprise before trying to smack him with her riding crop but he dodges easily.

"Ozpin! You can't be doing that in public!" She said with burning cheeks of embarrassment as the woman finally hits him upside the head.

"Ok, I'll stop for now but that doesn't mean I won't try again throughout the day," Ozpin told her with a seductive look on his face making Glynda's cheeks glow redder before walking ahead of him.

* * *

 ***At the initiation***

Jaune got most of his combat gear on and double checked to see that everything he needs is on him. After his check, he lined up with the rest of the students as the headmaster was standing alongside them but enough for them to see him.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." The headmaster of beacon said to the students as Jaune started to stretch his limbs to make sure all of his muscles are warmed up before cracking his neck, making a loud audible noise causing the students and miss Goodwitch to look at him in surprise while Ozpin looks amused before miss Goodwitch took over.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...Today." Glynda told the students making ruby whined in fear while Jaune smiles as he can't wait to get into action.

 _ **'Excited to show your skills Jaune?'**_ Thanatos said to the blonde as Jaune nods before the sash dart slowly wraps itself around his wrist so that people around him won't notice.

After being briefed on what to do, Jaune and the rest of the students got into position as one by one each student was flung into the emerald forest. Yang looks at Jaune who just turned towards her and see her staring at him before winking at him before getting launched into the forest while Ruby readied her weapon and was launched as well. Jaune then noticed the headmaster was looking at him in an amused way which confused the young sash wielder until he was blasted into the Grimm infested forest.

"I wonder how the son of Roland Arc will do when he passes the test." The old wizard said before taking a sip of his coffee while Glynda Goodwitch looks at him questioningly.

"You don't think he will fail sir?" The blonde beauty said to him as she looks at her tablet to see the students now entering the emerald forest before getting a glimpse of a white blur on one of the hidden cameras in the forest.

"I _know_ he won't fail Glynda, he has a duty to fulfill after all," Ozpin told her as he took a long swig of his endless coffee in his mug before seeing a big mushroom cloud formed in the emerald forest.

"Speak of the devil, there he is."

* * *

 _ ***35 seconds before the mushroom cloud had happened***_

Jaune was soaring through the skies as the air blow in his face while he smiles in excitement and anticipation. Once he was in tree distance he uses Thanatos and hooks on to one of many trees in the forest then shoots himself forward by pulling on the sash dart hard making him a white blur before using his large amount of aura as Jaune made an impact with the ground creating a miniaturized mushroom cloud big enough for everyone in the forest and everyone back at beacon to see while creating man size crater. The young blonde knight dust himself off when he walks out of the crater until he heard growls and howls near him. Jaune checks his surroundings and sees multiple red dots in the dark shadows of the forest staring at him.

"Welp looks like I have to deal with some grumpy Grimm to get to my objective huh Thanatos?" Jaune said aloud as he swings the sash dart around while keeping his guard up so he won't get ambushed or flanked.

 _ **'Good thing we warmed up early, on your left.'**_ Thanatos said casually before Jaune spins the sash dart around and shoots it at the incoming Grimm crushing it skull when the sash made an impact with its head.

"Yeah, also thanks for the callout," Jaune said to his ancient companion as he spun the sash dart around his body before the Grimm start to swarm him but the young blonde stop them from getting closer as he made an invisible barrier when Jaune spins the sash dart almost at super speed and can barely see the weighted dart itself.

"Alright, time to let them in, can't waste any more time Thanatos," Jaune told the talking sash dart before the blonde catches a beowolf with said sash dart crushing its head in the process.

Jaune flawlessly swung his weapon around killing multiple Grimm until wrapping the sash around his body and went into close quarter combat as the young knight spin kicks a Grimm in the face before side flipping over an Ursa that was charging at him. Then Jaune elbows a beowolf breaking off its jaw in the process, the sash wielder soon performs several kicks on the Ursa that charged at him before using his sash dart and wraps it around its neck. Jaune got on the Ursa so he uses the Grimm to his advantage as the Ursa starts to swing its sharp claws on the rest of the Grimm around it before Jaune made the Ursa charge towards the direction he needs to be until he stops it and used his sash dart to snap the Grimm's neck. The young blonde jumps off the Ursa and looks at his surroundings not noticing a beowolf sneaking up behind him.

 _ **'Jaune, behind you!'**_ Thananto warned but Jaune turned around a second too late seeing the beowolf pouncing towards him until a red and gold spear catches the Grimm in the chest and impales it against a tree.

"What the?" Jaune said aloud looking at the impaled Grimm before it dissolves into ashes and sees the red and gold spear.

"Are you alright?" A feminine voice was heard making Jaune look towards the voice and see a beautiful redhead spartan.

"Um yeah, I'm ok thanks for watching my back," Jaune told the red beauty as the girl smiles at him before retrieving her weapon.

"You're welcome...I guess we are partners huh, I'm Pyrrha Nikos by the way." The girl known as Pyrrha said before sticking out her hand to shake his hand.

"I'm Jaune Arc, a pleasure to meet you." Jaune shook her hand while giving her a bright smile.

* * *

 **Author's notes**

 **And that is all for now, I've made this chapter a bit longer than most since I have been busy with work and school. So I hope you guys will enjoy it after the long wait. Don't forget to follow and favorite this story for more chapters to be put out, also I would like to know what you guys think about this chapter so go leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Well that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. And as always, STAY COOL, STAY AWESOME, MOGAR OUT**


End file.
